


Beautiful as you are

by reylatek



Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Body Image, Comfort, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Kayfabe Compliant, Kissing, M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylatek/pseuds/reylatek
Summary: Sami knows that Jake lost his match against Daga because he was distracted by something else.
Relationships: Sami Callihan | Solomon Crowe/Jake Crist
Kudos: 2





	Beautiful as you are

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during IMPACT. (March 17, 2020)

When Jake returned from his match, his partner waited for him backstage. They didn't have much time because Sami wanted to attack Shamrock soon, and he was already dressed in his new outfit. But Jake appreciated that he was there for him now.

Sami gave him a quick hug and a kiss. "Do you know why you lost?"

"Because Daga cheated!"

Sami chuckled. "No, he didn't." He became serious again. "You lost because you were too busy tugging at your shirt the entire match."

Jake's eyes widened. He swallowed. "You... You noticed that?"

"Yeah, and it won't take long until your opponents will also notice it, and they'll use it against you. You don't deserve to lose because of something like that. You're better than that. If you are so scared of showing some skin, you should wear a singlet under your clothes like I do."

"But I don't want to copy you." When Sami gave him an incredulous look, Jake quickly added, "Not anymore. You said it's time for me to be on my own. I want to prove myself alone."

"Then why are you so worried about that shit anyway? I remember you used to wrestle shirtless."

"That was ages ago!"

Sami came closer and put his hands on Jake's waist. "You're still in good shape."

Jake stepped backward and averted his gaze. "It's not just because of my weight. All of my scars..."

"Really?" Sami raised his eyebrows. "Scars are cool. They prove how tough you are." His partner seemed confused. So Sami explained, "You've been a wrestler for such a long time, and you've been in so many deathmatches. Yet, you're still here, and you're still doing this. If that ain't tough, I don't know what is."

Jake's head was still lowered, his gaze fixed on the floor. "But do you...? I mean, am I...?" He hesitated, hoping that Sami would understand what he meant, but he didn't. So Jake asked quietly, "Do I still look good enough for you?"

"Of course you do. Do you really think I'm so shallow-"

"I don't mean if you still love me," Jake interrupted him. "I want to know if I'm still hot. Do I turn you on?"

"Yes, you do. Your weight or your scars won't change that. Hell, you could look like Freddy, and you'd still be hot."

Jake furrowed his brows. "Freddy Krueger? You think he's hot?"

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean you will always be hot to me. It's not just a single thing. Everything about you is hot, your eyes, your voice, your smile, the way you touch me, and god, that fucking long tongue of yours." He smiled. "Look at me, Jake."

The other man did so, and Sami cupped his face to give him a deep kiss. Then he grabbed Jake's hand and led it to his crotch. "Do you feel that? That's because of you."

Jake blushed. Even through the thick layer of Sami's black army pants, he was able to feel how hard he was.

Sami chuckled. "I gotta take care of Shamrock now, but I'll be back soon. Wait for me in the shower, okay?"

Jake nodded, and Sami put on his sunglasses and scarf, grabbed his phone and left.


End file.
